Kidnap my Heart
by CatrienStardust
Summary: Eclare; To take her mind off her parent's marital problems, Eli asks Clare a very unusual question. "Clare. May I kidnap you?" Fluff ensues. Complete, Epilogue Posted.  :D
1. suppose I never ever met you

*Ping*

The brown-haired boy rolls over, barely awake, and pulls the blankets further up his body. _It's probably Adam_, he thinks, but it hardly registers before he slips back into unconsciousness.

*Ping*

He rolls over again. This was getting old. _Sleep…_

*PING*

He sits up, grumbling_. Adam better be bleeding, 'cause it not, he will be soon…_ The blanket falls from his body as he stands, stopping briefly to check the time. 1 A.M. _Jesus…_ His eyes narrow as he make his way over to his computer, the only source of light in the otherwise-unlit room. _I guess this is what I get for leaving myself signed in._ He opens the messenger window, expecting to see nonsense about Dead Hand or comic books, but what's really there surprises –and alarms- him.

**clare-e23:** eli? are you on?

**clare-e23:** look. i'm sorry. i know it's late.

**clare-e23:** eli, if you're there, i think i need someone now.

Instantly, he takes a seat, his long fingers making their way to the keyboard.

**eli-gold49:** Clare. My apologies, I was asleep. What's wrong, did Edward die or something?

_Sleep, you know, what rational people do at this hour..._ He knew something was wrong and he _did _care, but he couldn't let just a few drops of sarcasm out.

**clare-e23:** eli. please, seriously.

**eli-gold49:** Again, my apologies. Is it your parents?

There was a break then. If he didn't know better, or if it she were anyone else, he would wonder if she'd fallen asleep. However, this was Clare, and somehow, Eli had a knack at figuring out her mind. He figured she was just deciding what to say. _Gosh Clare, spit it out…_

**clare-e23:** yes… they were fighting and mom threw a plate at the wall. then… dad just said he's done. this is it, eli, they're actually getting a divorce.

He pursed her lips. He remembered when it was him in her place, watching as his Dad walked out the front door. He remembered needing someone there, an escape, someone who knew what he was going through. Suddenly, he knew what to do.

**eli-gold49:** Clare. May I kidnap you?

He could practically hear her scoff.

**clare-e23:** do kidnappers often ask their victims for permission? that kind of ruins the point of a kidnapping, doesn't it?

**eli-gold49**: How would I know? This is the first time I've considered abducting someone. Really, homicide is more my style.

**clare-e23:** i should have known.

**eli-gold49:** Just answer the question, Red.

**clare-e23**: … where will we go?

**eli-gold49:** If I tell you, then I'm not much of a kidnapper, right? Just trust me.

**clare-e23:** …fine. Meet me at the end of my street. i presume you remember where i live, stalker?

**eli-gold49:** Stalker and kidnapper? Harsh. I'll be there in 20.

**clare-e23:** i'll be wracked with anticipation.

**eli-gold49:** I know.

_eli-gold49 has signed off._

_clare-e23 has signed off._

He stood up, a mixture of smugness, excitement, and anticipation running through his veins. He smirked as he tugged a black t-shirt over his head. First things first, he had a few calls to make. A plan was already forming in his head, and as he quietly made his out the front door, he grinned. This was going to be _interesting…_

**I wont beg for reviews, per say, but I'd love you forever and be more determined to write if you left me one. :3**


	2. green eyes, everything i see

Meanwhile, across town, Clare sat rather dumbfounded at her computer, her lips pursed, eyes wide in shock.

He wanted… to _kidnap _her?

As ominous as it sounded, the very thought made her heart race.

She stood, shaking her head, as if to fight the heart-racing thoughts, and studied herself in the mirror by her dresser. Normally, she would have curled her hair and put some makeup on, but somehow, that didn't feel right tonight. This was _Eli_. He was either going to see the real her, or no her at all.

A light buzz made her jump; her phone was vibrating. She didn't recognize the number, but she flipped open her phone anyway, her blue eyes scanning the screen with growing excitement.

_It's your Prince Charming. Pack a bag. I wouldn't want Cinderella to forget a slipper._

Briefly, she allowed herself a very Eli-esque scoff and eyeroll. Prince Charming? As if. She was pretty sure Cinderella's beau didn't ride a hearse. _Though_, she mused, _a fairy tale kiss does sound nice…_

Shut up! She told herself. He's **just **a friend. Helping a friend. Whose parents are divorcing. A sharp twang shot through her heart. God, her parents… Goodbye normalcy, goodbye perfection, goodbye _home…_ She sniffled. Hadn't she used up her tear quota already? She wiped at her eye, realizing that now probably wasn't the best time to angst, considering she still wasn't packed.

She threw her brush, deodorant, and toothbrush into an unused backpack. Next came jeans, underwear, and a button-up t-shirt in deep blue. Clare tried to convince herself that she was packing that particular shirt because she liked it, and not because it matched her "pretty" eyes, but she knew better. Eli invaded her thoughts far too many times for her to feel _nothing_ for him.

Checking her cell phone, she realized the time. Crap, she better get moving, she was almost ten minutes late. Grabbing her backpack, she stealthily climbed out her window, landing on the damp grass with a soft thud. The night was eerily still. It was almost unnerving…

Before she could think, cool hands clutched her from behind, one hand over her lips, the other around her waist. Her heart raced, thoughts whirling, mind panicking. She was going to die, she was going to die, she was going to die…

"Wow Clare. You're a real fugitive."

That voice… Her mind clicked, connecting the dots. She tried to say something, but his hand muffled her voice. On instinct, she opened her mouth and bit his hand. He yelped, jumping backwards a little, releasing his grip on her.

"ELI." She said in an outraged whisper. "What was that for?"

He frowned, still shaking his hand. Please. She hadn't bitten him _that_ hard…

"This is a kidnapping. I was trying to be realistic, _Edward_," She frowned, sticking her bottom lip out in a fake pout. He smirked. "That and you were late. I got bored waiting."

It was then when she realized what an awkward position they were in. She, backed up against the brick of her house, and him, towering over her, his arm stretched out, pressing his weight against the wall right next to her. Her breathe hitched a little, heart pounding partly from the fear of earlier and partly from his proximity now.

He noticed. Damn Eli and his observant self. "Something wrong, Clare?" He drew out her name, and the low tint to his voice, the deep sound, something about it just made her heart race a little more.

She jutted her chin out, trying to look determined and defiant, with no avail. _God, how can he affect me so easily? _She pouted a little more, sticking out her lower lip. "N-No." _Great. Stuttering. That's convincing._

The smirk, surprisingly, fell from his face, replaced with an unidentifiable expression.

His green eyes swept past her, studying her face.

Her pulse heightened, _What's going on? Why's he looking at me like that? _

His gaze traveled to her lips. _Is he going to kiss me?_

Back up to her cheek. _Why does he have to be so damn unreadable?_

His cool hand moved upwards, from the wall to her cheek, stroking it softly. She stepped away, shocked.

"What was that?" She exclaimed softly, her voice not working.

He smirked, moving towards her. _Is he going to kiss me? _

"You had an eyelash." Sure enough, a small bit of gold shone from his finger. She frowned at his expression, smug and arrogant. "Make a wish." He taunted softly.

His eyes looked into hers and she had the eerie feeling that he knew exactly what she was wishing for. She blew softly, brushing the eyelash away from his finger.

_I wish for Eli._

"Did you wish about your parents?" he asked, almost tenderly.

She was taken aback, realizing she hadn't, realizing they were the last things on her mind. She looked down shyly. She _could _lie, but she wasn't very good at it, and even worse with Eli.

"No."

He raised an eyebrow but said nothing, holding his hand out. "You ready to go?"

She nodded, taking his hand. Sparks shot up her arm, making her feel like jelly. "Uh. Yes. But… Where exactly are we going again?"

"I already told you, Clare-Bear, It's a secret."

"I never liked secrets." She grumbled.

He smirked at her, and she followed without comment as they made her way down her street to the corner, where his black hearse was parked rather ominously. For a second, she felt like the stupid heroine in a vampire movie, allowing the dark, brooding, handsome stranger to escort her into the night. The very thought of Eli sucking any blood made her laugh, and he turned, amusement making his lips twitch upwards.

"Is something funny?"

She shrugged. "It was nothing, just something I thought of."

Amusement made his eyes sparkle. "Clare, it's not healthy to laugh at the voices in your head."

Excitement took over, making her feel high. "Ahh, but they're so FUNNY!" She exclaimed, laughing.

He smiled. _Huh. That's rare._

He opened the door of his hearse, ushering her inside. It was then she realized that her hand was still in his. She tried to pull away, but he held tighter, leaning in slightly.

"You seemed rather distracted back there." He said, referring to the eyelash incident. She blushed, and he drew in a breath, realizing how beautiful she looked in the moonlight.

"Yeah, well. It's been a long day." She murmured softly.

"You sure that's it?" _God, why is he so close? And his voice is so… _She nodded, and he dropped his voice even lower. "Don't worry, Clare. I won't try anything on you… not even if you _beg._" He spoke the last word in a whisper, but it was still enough to make her nearly jump. He smirked, obviously pleased, and dropped her hand, closing the passenger door and crossing over to the driver's door.

Clare could barely breathe. She leaned back into the seat, heart pounding. A wide flush was spreading through her body, pushing back the thoughts in her mind.

_Just… Breathe…_

God, how was she ever going to survive an entire night with him?

**Let me just say that you guy's are the most amazing people ever. 30 reviews on one chapter? That's **_**unreal. **_**I'm seriously grateful. It's amazing to have such supportive fellow writers. I hope you guys enjoyed this, and I hope more that you leave a review. Suggestions, critiques, criticism, it's all appreciated. (Hopefully tonight's episode will inspire me. I'm so excited to have Eclare interations again!) XoXo!**


	3. you can never get him out of your head

We're driving in silence, and I don't know if she's noticed it, but I'm clutching the steering wheel so tightly my knuckles are white. I can't help it; I'm nervous. I'm never nervous, and I'm immediately taking a large dislike to this feeling.

_Suave, Eli. Think calm and collected._

How can I be calm and collected though, when she's sitting next to me, face flushed, silent. How can I be calm and collected when we almost kissed? When I can make her shiver and shake and flush and when I can make her pulse pound?

When she (might have, maybe?) wished for me.

I've never had this effect on anyone, and no one's ever had this effect on me. Honestly, I don't know what the next step is, or even if I should take another step. We're treading in dangerous waters, and I'm pretty sure she knows that as well as I. There's nothing much to say, so I reach over and flip the switch to the radio, the heavy tones of guitar and drums beating through the stereo and making it hard to think. Much better.

There's more silence. I allow myself to take a look over at her, and she's silently mouthing the words. I raise my eyebrows at her, shocked. My hand moves over and turns the volume down.

"You know this song?"

She nods her pink lips still moving. I watch her, and pay attention to the lyrics a little more.

_That's what you get for falling again,  
you can never get him out of your head._

I'm not saying I know Clare inside and out, but for some reason I can't wrap my head around her knowing, and liking, such an emo song.

As always, she fascinates me.

"How?" _  
_

"It's the song I couldn't stop listening to after-"She breaks off suddenly, and I'm intrigued.

"After what?"

"After I, uh, was cheated on."

At this I raise my eyebrows even more. I don't know what I'm more shocked of, that Saint Clare had a boyfriend or that he had the nerve to cheat on her. My grip on the steering wheel tightens a little more, and I find myself instantly hating this mystery man.

"Who was it?"

"The boy or the girl he cheated on with?"

"Both." I say simply. _Stop beating around the bush, Clare…_

"Um, K.C. Gunthrie and Jenna Middleton." Her voice is quiet, but I don't detect sadness. She won't face me; her eyes are locked on the road watching the white lines shoot by, but her tone almost suggests that she's ashamed. At _what_? Telling me? But that would mean…

_Did she not want me to know?_

Anger shoots through me again. K.C. I recognize the name; he's some big sports star. I chuckle inwardly sports never were my thing. I recognize his girlfriend too, blonde hair, dull eyes. If I recall, she tried to talk to me on the first day of school. I remember her false cheeriness.

Not my style.

On an impulse, I say, "He's an ass."

She looks taken aback, finally turning to face me. I don't know if it's the curse that I allowed to slip in or my comment, but she seems shocked. I feign innocence.

"What? Any guy that would be willing to let you go for a cookie cutter princess is, indeed, an ass."

She purses her lips, something passing across her eyes, and she smiles. I savor it.

_It's the way  
That he makes you feel  
It's the way  
That he kisses you  
It's the way  
That he makes you fall in love._

**Hello my beautiful gorgeous sexy readers. Was anyone else grateful for the return of Clare last night? I was! Tonight's episode is making me worry. Somehow I feel that this won't be the first time Eli's been in trouble with the law. I'm kind of conflicted. I still love him, but it's, wheeew. It's intense. Did anyone else notice my spelling mistakes last Author's Note? My bad. :D I should have another chapter out today. **

**By the way, the song was Pretty Girl by Sugarcult. It reminds me more of Ellie, but hey. Beggars can't be choosers. Check it out, it's a gorgeous song.**

**REVIEW because I think you're the most beautiful thing to ever grace my eyes?**


	4. if i were yours, but i'm not

**I'm sorry if you alerted this and you got a bazillion alerts in your email. Heh, it wouldn't upload correctly… ^^**

I can't believe he just said that that.

My heart is beating. I'm not sure where. It might be in my chest; then again, it's probably in my throat. Or on my sleeve.

I wonder what he's thinking; I wonder if it's about me, I wonder if he sees me as more then his English partner bookworm. I wonder a lot but mostly I wish I could just get answers. Suddenly, I feel exhausted, my head leaning against the window. The weight of the world is immense, I think, and sadness is fighting to get to my heart. I choke back a sob, and I can hear Eli adjust in his seat, probably turning towards me. We're in one car, but it feels to me like there's an entire galaxy between us.

We're two very different people. We shouldn't be allowed to interact. Why do we, even? Why was he driving at just the right moment? Why did Mrs. Dawes make us partners? Why did I agree to skip with him? Why did was he online tonight, why did he ask me that question, why did I agree? Why was there an eyelash on my cheek at that time, of all times?

I don't believe in fate. I used to believe in heaven and hell; that God knew where we were supposed to go in life and He'd help us to get there. Now, though, I'm not sure. Why would God place us together? Why was Eli in my life? Somehow I couldn't imagine that God would place a mysterious, all-black wearing, heavy-metal lover in my life on purpose, so was this a mistake? In my divine course or whatever, was there a mistake, a break, a strange fold? Is that why my parents are fighting? If so, then why? Why me? Why NOW, just when Eli's here?

I'm trying to make sense of this, but nothing right is coming out of it. Somehow I just can't imagine God anymore. He's like the imaginary friend I outgrew. It seems that every day things are happening and I'm left here with a big fat WHY stamped on my forehead. He wouldn't do this to me on purpose, right? My sister, my parents, Eli… there's no logical explanation to why he'd put me through this pain, me, who's never missed church and still sleeps with a bible on my bedside table.

I never expected this, to feel so alone, to just decide that God had abandoned me, that he didn't exist or else wise didn't care.

I never expected to loose faith.

I don't notice that I'm falling asleep. The lull of the tires is therapeutic, and the lines rushing by put me into a trance. Suddenly it's too much to think, so I let the waves of sleep carry me away. I'm almost completely gone when I feel lips, cool and soft, gently brushing my temple.

It won't be for hours until I remember it, and even then I'll never be quite sure if it's a dream or reality.

**Thank Arcade Fire for this chapter. I'm not Christian, nor have I ever been, so I'm not sure if I got any of this right. If there's ever a time that I'd beg for reviews, it's now. I'd really like to know if I got it right. Thank you. (:**


	5. now i'm ready to start

We've been driving for around two hours before we reach my planned destination. Beside me, she's asleep, her neck tilted, eyelashes casting a shadow by her eyes. There's something constricting my heart, a debate forming in my mind. I shouldn't move things… forward, with our relationship. Not that I don't want to, but she's so… delicate. Especially right now, with her parents. The way she's leaning against the car door, shirt slipping off her shoulder, lips parted, she looks practically breakable. There's something about her that makes me want to let her in.

Instead, I shake her shoulder, gently.

"Wake up sleeping beauty. We're here."

She slowly moves into something resembling a sitting position. Her hair is tousled, the curls rumpled and sticking up randomly. I can't help myself; my hand moves over and brushes one out of her face.

She looks at me, sleep and confusion clouding her eyes.

"You're so cute." I murmur. She blushes. My pale hands are shaking a little, and she notices, enveloping mine with her small hand. Just like when I gave her my headphones. _Déjà vu._

There's a still peace as we look at each other, she still blinking sleep away. I'm sure I'm smiling like a goofy idiot, but I'm sure she'll understand. This is _Clare_, after all…

She breaks the silence first, straining her neck to peek out the window. When she speaks, her voice is hoarse. "You brought me to a hotel?"

I smile a little shyly, looking to where she's pointing, at the brightly lit Holiday Inn sign. I shrug. "I thought you needed to get away." There's a pause as she nods slowly. "That, and I'm trying to be a realistic kidnapper. Give me credit here, okay?"

She scoffs. "Cliché."

I put my hand to my heart, pretending to be hurt. "That dug deep." I say with a dramatic grimness.

She laughs softly, stretching her arms and legs. "I need to get out of here." I nod and exit the parked car, strolling over and letting her out. She blushes a little.

"Mr. Chivalry."

I offer a wry smile. "It's not completely dead." She nods and I take her bag, which leads her to give me a once-over, raising her eyes.

"You didn't pack anything?"

I shrug. "I'm a vampire, remember? I don't need to sleep. Therefore, pajamas needed, no bed head, so I don't need a hairbrush, no morning breath, so I don't need a toothbrush. It's rather convenient, actually."

She rolls her eyes and follows me as I walk into the brightly lit lobby. It's so strange, being here under such different circumstances then usual. Not to mention I'm with Clare. I walk through the hallways, knowing exactly where I'm going.

"Eli!" A familiar southern twanged squeal exclaims, and I turn to face the speaker.

"Bertha. It's good to see you again." I speak smoothly, hugging the older woman gratefully. Her blue uniform smells like cheap perfume and smoke, but I don't mind. It's nice to see a familiar face, and I've missed her company.

"I set up the room like you asked. It's the usual one."

I nod, purposely not looking at Clare. I'm well aware how incredibly creepy this conversation sounds. She smiles widely, her amazingly curly brown hair flying. She winks at us, her fake lash bobbing. "Now ya'll have fun."

I blush, immediately wishing she hadn't said that. Behind me, Clare lets out a short sound that resembles a squeal.

"Bertha!" I exclaim. "It's not like that. Clare's my English partner, I mean. My friend. We're not- Her parents are divorcing. I'm just getting her away from it all."

Instantly, Bertha steps back and gasps. "You poor thing!" She embraces Clare, and I watch as Clare awkwardly pats her back. I smirk and stifle a laugh.

She reaches into the wide pocket of her apron and hands me a room key. "Call me if you need anything. Do you remember when breakfast is?"

I nod. "Mhm. Thank you." I say. _Always polite…_

"Anytime, Eli." She offers one last wink and walks off, her outrageous high heels clacking obnoxiously. Inwardly, I smile. At least some things haven't changed…

I turn to face Clare, who's standing with an expression of disbelief. "How do you-"

I interrupt her. Dangerous waters. "Come on. Let's get to the room." I move forward, and though I'm not sure she wants to, she follows, her flats making soft noises on the plush carpet.

We wait for the elevator, and I listen to her breathing. She's uncomfortable, obviously, and once again, I find myself conflicted. I could tell her the truth, tell her everything, but I can't let her in.

Not yet.

The elevator arrives with a ding, and I move aside.

"Ladies first."

She walks in shyly and I follow, reaching across her to press the button with the 6 on it.

There's silence, of course, because that seems to be some theme for tonight. As usual, she breaks it, her voice sounding so tiny.

"Eli. What's going on?"

I shrug. "Hm. A recession, a war, global warming…"

She stomps her foot, looking very childish. "Seriously, _Elijah_."

I face her, a frown on my face.

"Clare. I know that this is confusing. And I can only imagine that I seem pretty creepy right now." She scoffs. "But can I ask you to just trust me? There's a lot you don't know. And I'm trying to let you in. It's just going to take a while, okay? Bear with me."

She looks at me, her eyes so wide, so innocent. "I trust you." She breathes those words, her breath fanning over my face, making the dark hair over my eyes-and my heart- flutter. When did she get so close? Again, I'm reminded of all those moments before. It seems like every chance we get gets torn away, but we're moving closer in unison, closer… and closer… Is this is? She's just millimeters away, and my eyes are closing, her blue eyes disappearing from view…

DING.

The elevator door opens, and she jerks back, shock written clear as day on her face. I purse my lips tightly together, wishing she were on them instead. My ego deflates a little, but I still usher her out of the elevator.

Damnit. How many chances will we loose?

Down, down, down the familiar hallway. I couldn't tell you how many times I've made this journey. Of course, it's never meant as much as now, but still. Even though it's been a few years, it all looks so untouched. I stop at room 621. Clare smiles softly.

"What, were you expecting 666?"

She nods and lets out an unladylike snort, her blue eyes crinkling in laughter. I smile. She's just so charming.

I slip the key into the lock. It emits a soft click and a green light and I open the door, stepping into the room. Memories flood through me, but I try not to dwell on them. Now's really not the time.

It's a large room, more like a suite really, furnished in dark, leather furniture. The walls are painted a burnt orange, and abstract paintings hang that remind me of sunsets. There's a large TV in one corner, a microwave, a coffee table, a desk, a small fridge, a table and…

My eyes widen.

"BERTHA!" I exclaim, pacing. That always helps when I'm distraught.

She looks at me with alarm, closing the door behind her.

"What?"

I say nothing, but her eyes search the room, looking for the cause of my anger, taking in the luxurious crème colored bed, the walls, the TV, the…

I know she's realized it too, because her eyes have widened and her pink lips resemble an 'O.'

"There's one bed." She squeaks.

**This was so much fun. I won't update until Monday, I'm going to Corpus Christi. ;D**

**Is anyone else scared of Eli? In a good way. Let's just say I wouldn't want to be the eye that pisses him off. Like say, Fitz.  
**

**I mean, you don't **_**haaave **_**to, but real people review, especially because I left you a gorgeous cliffhanger.**

**It must be because you're so beautiful.**


	6. can you helpme unravel my latest mistake

_Calm yourself, Eli._

It's not my fault really. Just the thought of sleeping so close to her, next to those blue eyes and that smooth, pale, skin… it's enough to send any sane man into a panic attack, really, especially since I've been trying to restrain myself. If only she weren't so _tempting_…

I stop pacing, turn to her, and feign a small smile.

"Relax, Saint Clare. I can sleep on the couch, you know."

It's her reaction that fills me with hope. She looks down; the signs of shock melting off her face. Her lips open and close a few times, and finally she manages to squeak softly, "You, uh" her eyes don't meet mine, and I can already feel my upper lip curling into a smirk. "you don't have to do that." Her cheeks tint a soft pink, and if these weren't the circumstances, I might cheer.

Then she realizes my eyes on her and puts her hands on her hips. "Since I know kidnapping and homicide are more your style, I don't have to worry about rape, right?

"I can't promise that." I retort, and she smiles a little, the flush on her cheeks deepening.

I laugh and suddenly the atmosphere changes. She drops her bag and runs to jump on the bed, reminding me of a little girl. There's just something about the way she's smiling that I find irrevocably adorable. I swirl my keys around my finger, dropping into a chair. My stomach growls and suddenly my attention is diverted from the adorable bookworm with blue eyes and pink lips.

I brush my hair from my eyes, watching her watch me from her perch on the –our- bed. "You hungry?"

She nods.

I stand up quickly. "I'm going to go grab some necessities. And by that I mean ice cream and chips."

Clare lets out a soft snort. "You make yourself sound pregnant."

I roll my eyes. "You coming?"

Her reactions confuse me. She purses her lips, looking downwards, and I watch as the smile dissolves from her face. She shakes her head. "I'll stay here. Freshen up a little."

"Whatever you say." Something was up, I knew, but I couldn't dwell on it. I grabbed my keys and paused, hand on the doorknob. My mind went back to the awkward situation in the elevator and her confusion over Bertha. _She's afraid of me._ I realized. Honestly, that hurt, a lot. I'd have to tell her eventually, right?

_Whatever you say…_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

When Eli leaves the room, I let out a short, quick, breath. Honestly, this night (and Eli himself) is driving me crazy- in good and bad ways.

I'm confused; first of all, maybe even scared at the way Eli interacted with the woman downstairs. He's so damn mysterious, and impossible to read. I remember the way he reacted with Fitz, and I shiver a little. He's _way_ too comfortable with danger.

Yet at the same time… he's Eli. The guy who challenges me to write better and scream at the top of my lungs. He's the guy that looks at me with a soft smile, making my stomach warm, and IMs me to sleep. A faint smile ghosts my lips, and I allow myself to relax. There has to be a logical explanation for all this.

I'm just going to have to coax it out of him.

I stretch, my arms loosening and my neck cracking. I hate falling asleep in cars, end even though Eli's seats are soft, It's still a car, and there's still a nagging ache in my shoulder blades and neck. I let out a long sigh, realizing how good a shower sounds right now.

Grabbing my pajamas, I lock myself into the bathroom. The soap smells like mint and apples and I find myself melting into the warm water. By the time I'm done, the bathroom is a sauna and Eli still isn't back. I dress quickly and absorb myself in attempting to dry my hair. As always, it doesn't work, so I just run a comb through it and plop on the bed, turning on the TV nonchalantly.

So much for looking nice.

Then again, this is Eli, right? And I have pretty eyes, right? And we're friends, right? Again I feel the strange, soft, knowing sensation in my stomach. It's almost as if I'm doing something wrong, like I'm letting something pass by me, like he's sand and our time as awkward friends is slipping away, like an hourglass. But that's silly, right? He's Eli and I'm Clare. We're misfits, nonconformists, English partners, friends. Nothing more, right?

Somehow, I know I'm wrong. There's something aching in my heart, and I wonder how long I can hold up this façade. Suddenly I have that feeling again, like the world's crashing on me, and there's nothing else to do, the boy that's confusing me isn't here now, so I choke back a sob and fumble for the remote. The TV turns off with a click, and I find myself wishing my mind could do the same.

**Honestly, I wasn't planning to have this out today, but you guys are… You have no clue how GOOD it feels to open your inbox and have 216 unread messages, all from FF. I had over 60 reviews on that last chapter alone. I PASSED THE 100 MARK! I've never done this before, and I FREAKED. Seriously, I was shouting it at my family. They don't understand. I LOVE YOU ALL. EVERYONE. **

**I get that this was a bit filler-ish. The next chapter is when it picks up, don't worry. ;D**

**So here I am, popping out chapters like tic tacs even though I'm jellyfish stung'd and sunburned. Like I said, it's because you're so breathtaking. In fact, you look beautiful when you review. Hint hint.**


	7. relish every minute of it

Upon returning to the hotel room, I notice three things.

First of all, the air holds an aroma that made me want to die. I'm pretty sure I sound really girly, (or maybe just gay) at saying this, but it was a mixture of mint and… fruit(?) that I just find absolutely intoxicating.

Second of all; Clare is sitting on the bed. In a tank top. And shorts. I drop the bags of food at the sight of this, which I later explain was on account of the third thing I notice.

Which was that her eyes were red. Really red. I recognize that look, the glassy gaze, the wavy lines of red in her forehead.

Clare Edwards has been crying.

I want to ask her why, kiss the trails away, and then beat up whatever made her this way, but instead, I play it cool, shrugging off my jacket and taking a seat beside her, my hands stuffed in the pockets of my jeans.

I want to say something, but I'm sure if sarcasm would make this situation better or worse, and I'm kind of afraid to dig into anything deeper at this point. We both seem so unfamiliar with the night's events, and the course our interactions seem to be taking. I feel like I'm walking on egg shells, and I can't afford to break anything else right now.

She sniffed a little, and I offered a sideways grin. Here goes nothing…

"Caught up in a chick flick?"

Her head bobs. "The Titanic. Why did she let go?"

I shrug, vaguely remembering watching the movie ages ago. I knew the gist of it, though. "Maybe she was scared."

"Of what?" _There's that Déjà vu again._

"I dunno. I'm not one for analyzing chick flicks." I pause. "I think he didn't communicate well enough. Maybe when you know there's nothing else you can do… Maybe you have to let go."

Suddenly she's looking at me and we both know that this isn't about a movie with Leonardo DiCaprio and Kate Hudson anymore.

Her bottom lip wobbles and I know she's about to burst.

"How could he have cheated?" Her voice is ragged with sobs and she's clutching a pillow. "How could he have given up her, she's beautiful, she's wonderful, right? Why wasn't she good enough? Why did she have to tear everything apart? I hate it. I hate fate. I hate God. He's forgotten about me."

I remember doing the same thing, cursing my Dad and my Mom and God for choosing this to be inflicted upon me. It strikes me that I don't know if she's talking about her Dad or K.C. I figure it's both. That's not really on my mind right now. All I know is that Clare, innocent Clare, _Saint_ Clare is loosing her innocence. Her beauty. Her _faith…_

Gingerly, I put an arm around her. "Maybe he hasn't forgotten. Maybe he's just on vacation."

She pulls away, hurt in her eyes. _Bad move, Eli… _"How can you joke about this?" Her voice is so hurt it's almost a whisper, and I retract, feeling her quiver underneath my arm.

"I'm sorry Clare. I just… Don't give up your morals because you've had a shit hand dealt to you. Sometimes things happen. Horrible things. Bad things. But that doesn't mean that you're not being looked out for, or forgotten. It just means that you're experiencing. Well. Life. And in life, bad things happen."

She's shaking a little less now, and I'm praying that I said something right. Honestly, I know everything she's going through right now, down to the last microscopic bits of feeling, but just telling her that I can relate isn't going to stop the waterworks, no matter how sincere my words. My arm tightens a little more and I notice how sweet she smells as she buries her head into my shirt and cries. I don't mind. It's what she needs, really.

When she's done, she sits up, facing me, red in the face. I'm starting too really like that shade, I realize.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

She half laughs, half sobs. "Crying."

I shrug, a crooked smile gracing my face. "It's okay. I'll get the stains out eventually."

I watch her as she stands, giggling awkwardly and brushing the tears away.

"Thank you. I needed to get that out."

"Anytime, Blue Eyes." Smirk. I never miss an opportunity to make her flush red.

She wanders over to where I dropped the bags, leafing through the contents with a grin. I lounge on the bed, suddenly realizing how good it feels to be here, away from it all, with Blue Eyes by my side.

"Hershey's… Lays… Jones's Soda…" She's listing off my purchases, her voice still a little shaky from crying. "Are you trying to give me a heart attack?"

I shrug. "I don't know, you tell me. You seemed pretty riled up earlier."

She tolls her eyes. "And… What in God's name is this?" She wonders aloud, pulling out a can for me to see.

"Pickle Pringles." I state, as if it's the most obvious thing in the world. Which it is, actually. "The label's right on the can."

I hear a scoff. "People actually eat stuff like this?"

I sit up, mock-offended. "Clare!" I pronounce it in two syllables, Kuh-Lare. "I'm not a person, I'm a vampire; hello?" Another scoff. I'm pretty good at this. "And of course they do. They're delicious."

"Yeah right."

Okay, now I'm _really_ offended. I hop off the bed and walk over to her, grabbing the can from her hands.

"You just don't appreciate fine cuisine." I state, popping a chip into my mouth with a satisfied crunch.

She bites her lip, and I can tell she's debating. I wave a chip in front of her face. "You know you want it…" I'm taunting her, and she knows it.

"Fine." She says, with a scowl. She tries to take the chip from me but I shake my head, gesturing that I want her to open her mouth. With another mock eye roll she does so, and I place the chip in her mouth, my fingers brushing against her bottom lip.

As usual, I'm right.

"Hey." She says with surprise as her eyes widen."These are _good._" I can tell my face is a mask of smugness, and I nod.

"That's why I bought two."

After that, we feast, aside from the occasional complaints from Clare. ("Salt and vinegar pork rinds? What _are _these?") I have to admit, I like her company more then I should, and even find myself feeling like I'm on a date. I haven't been this comfortable around a person in years.

We're both getting full, and not a lot is left. I'm impressed as she finishes off a bag of chips. I like a girl that isn't all skin and bones. I watch, mesmerized, as she daintily licks the last bit of salt from her fingers. She smirks at me through red cheeks and eyelashes.

"You can stop staring now."

I shake my head, hands out innocently, as if to say that that wasn't really what I was doing. Even though it totally was, but I won't admit that to her; Nope, not for a hundred cans of pickle Pringles.

"So. What now?" I ask, feeling satiated but also kind of awkward.

She shrugs. "You're the one that kidnapped me, remember?"

I purse my lips in thought. She's got me there. Suddenly something comes to mind, and it's so utterly tempting that my lip curls at the very thought of it. I face her.

"20 Questions?"

She raises a pale brow but doesn't complain, just nods. Is her voice cracking or is that just my imagination?

"You're on."

**So there's that. I'm impressed I managed another chapter, and am –SO- looking forward to falling asleep on a soft mattress. Especially one without sand, haha. Oh, and thank Imogen Heap for this chapter. And with love-fred. And just everyone else who has something nice to say about this.**

**Feedback will make me more motivated tomorrow!**

**Remember, alerts are sweet but reviews are sweeter, sugar. And since you're so gosh darned stunning, I thought you might like to do something sweet for me?**


	8. it's just text book stuff

Internally, I'm kind of nervous about this whole, 20 Questions thing. I've played before, obviously, but it was usually as a joke with Alli or Jenna. This is with Eli, and we're alone. There are things I want to get out of him, a lot, actually, but honestly I'm kind of scared.

"This is so… clichéd." He remarks. I raise my eyebrows.

"How?"

"Come on. Boy, Girl, hotel room. 20 Questions…" His voice trails off, his eyebrows waggling suggestively. I roll my eyes, fighting down a blush, and hit him on the arm.

"I don't want to hear it. It's your kidnapping."

"Hey." God, there's that crooked grin again. "I'm just trying to make your dreams come true, Clare bear."

"Then where's Edward?" I retort. He rolls his eyes, and I realize how comfortable we are together. I mean, we're both lounging on this hotel bed in the middle of nowhere together, me in my pajama's and Eli down to a shirt and jeans, which is pretty much the most scantily clad I've seen him. My mind wanders…

No, no, NO. Bad thoughts, Clare. Not now.

I glance at him, and he's scoffing a little, probably at my Edward comment.

"C'mon, Eli. Let's just get this over with."

"Over with? Harsh, Clare." He brushes the hair from his eyes. "Whatever you say, but first things first."

I nod.

"Since this is my kidnapping, I request, no, demand, that you tell the truth at all costs."

I raise my eyebrows. "High expectations, Eli. And what if I don't?"

He sits up, facing me. "I can tell when you're lying, Blue Eyes."

I sharply inhale, partially because he's really close and suddenly so serious, and partially because he _is _right, I know I'm not good at lying and Eli is exceptionally observant, especially when it comes to me. Still, I keep up with out banter. "And…?" I drawl, defiant.

Eli lets out a quick snort and shrugs. "Let's just say I have ways of persuading you to speak honestly."

It's such a simple, innocent statement, but it makes my spine tingle.

"Okay. Whatever, Emo Kid.

He ignores my comment, a grin on his face. "Annnnd… I want to go first." He quickly blurts. I raise my eyebrows and shake my head.

"No way."

"Please..?" There's something in his voice, the faux childish tone does little to mask the fact that beneath it all, I think he's actually excited.

"Fine." I pretend to pout, but he doesn't notice because his sideways grin is back, a triumphant gleam in his eyes. He turns his head to face me. He frowns, thinking, and leans back to resume his position of lying back on the soft pillows.

"Alright, Blue Eyes. First question… What's your favorite soda?"

I almost laugh out loud. Here I was, expecting a question equivalent to an atomic bomb, and he asks me about soda? "Fanta pineapple soda." I say immediately. He laughs at that.

"And you thought I was crazy for liking pickle Pringles."

I thrust my lower lip out, crossing my arms. "To each their own." He takes this as a victory and grins. "Anyway. Um. Same question back to you."

"Real original Clare." He remarks sarcastically. "Cream soda."

"That's gothic and depressing." I reply.

"What can I say?" He's looking at me again, those jade eyes lightened with amusement. "I have a passion for things…" I watch as those eyes swoop up and down my body. "Sweet." He finishes, satisfied.

Suddenly I feel very exposed. Clutching a pillow to me, I wait for his question.

"What's your guiltiest pleasure?" That question can be taken so many ways, but I stick to the kid-friendly version.

I can tell I'm blushing when I squeak, "Writing, uh, Fanfiction."

He snorts, and I frown.

"So Mrs. Dawes was right?"

I nod, meekly.

"You write _vampire _fanfiction?" His tone is half-humor, half-disbelief, all smug, and it makes my blood boil. In good and bad ways, as always.

I nod again, wanting to bury my face in the pillows. Damn Eli and his honesty policy.

"So. Can I assume that the main character has dark hair, green eyes, and drives a hearse?"

I let out another squeak, mostly because, to a certain extent, he's right. My cheeks are burning, and I wonder how many times I've blushed tonight.

"Absolutely not. In your dreams, Goldsworthy." He smiles at that, and I continue. "Anyway, if you're done now, it's my turn.

"What's your worst fear?" Its lame, I know, but I'm stumped on questions, and I don't want to take things too far yet.

He shrugs. "I'm not afraid of a lot, I guess." He pauses. "I think I'm afraid of fitting in." This kind of surprises me, and I roll over on an elbow, facing him.

"What do you mean?"

Again, he shrugs. "I don't care if people have a pre-determined opinion about me. It's the fact that they have an opinion, that I confuse them, that I live for." I furl my brow. As always, he's so vague and confusing. I try to keep up.

"So you want to keep people guessing?"

"Sure. Its better then someone knowing everything."

He's slowly making sense. "Because if someone knows everything it means that you've opened up enough to let you in?"

He's silent, doesn't answer.

"And that scares you?"

He doesn't say anything; face deadpan and unexpressive, staring at the ceiling. Finally, he clears his throat, rolling to face me, mimicking my position.

"That's two questions." Damn. He's right. "It's my turn." His voice is low, but I can't decipher the emotion in his eyes. "What's a lie that you tell yourself every day?"

I retreat. He's always so blunt and straightforward, I'm not used to it.

"Um." My voice is soft, like the first time we really talked at the Dot. "That things will ever be the same."

"With your parents?" He half-finishes my sentence, and I nod, then shake my head.

"Yes. But not only that. Just. Things have changed so much this last year. With K.C., and my parents, and…" I trail off, wanting to say so much more.

"And meeting me?" This time he really does finish it, and I nod, unable to really answer.

His hand reaches towards mine, intertwining our fingers together. We lay like that for a half-second, not really sure of what else to do, and then he's pulled away, clearing his throat.

"Your turn."

"Oh, Um, Yeah." I'd almost forgotten about our little game.

"Why do you drive a hearse?"

He laughs, and I have a feeling he was expecting that question for a while. "It's not as complicated as you'd think. It was cheap, spacious, well-kept, and roomy." He pauses. "And I liked the look of it. I mean, how many people get convertibles or Fords as their first car? I wanted to be different. And I mean, c'mon. A hearse is so _cool_."

Though there's humor and more the a little sarcasm in his voice, something in me knows that's he's telling the truth, and I want to giggle at the way he talks with such devotion about his car. It's quirky and different, just another thing about Eli that draws her in.

"I see."

He smirks. "What, were you expecting something more morbid?"

I laugh. "Maybe."

"You really should stop expecting things, Blue Eyes. It's my goal to surprise you, not make sense."

"I kind of gathered that. What with the kidnapping and all."

He nods. "My turn again." There's a pause, like he's deciding what to ask. "Clare." He mutters, his voice low, eyes dropping downwards. I'm intrigued, really, wondering what he's debating. "Do I… scare you?"

There's an abrupt silence.

I contemplate. He terrifies me and I know it, for more reasons then one. It's not just that he's a criminal mastermind and probably mentally unstable, it's not just that he's dark and mysterious and never more then vague, it's not just that he sparks emotions in me that I wasn't sure existed, it's just the way my heart pounds around him, it's that he's changed-is changing- me, making me less afraid and inhibited. There's no way, of course, that I can tell him all that, so I lie.

"No."

He studies my face, eyebrows raised. "Funny. Typically, pretty girls are _very _good liars. Honesty, remember Blue Eyes?"

There's no sense lying now. "Fine. Yes. You do."

His face is a mix of emotions, and I can't really capture them. I think I see hurt, maybe a little regret, but I'm not sure.

"Can I ask why?"

I shake my head. "No, it's my turn. No cheating, Eli." I mock hit his arm and he grins, nudging me back.

"Didn't anyone ever tell you not to hit a girl?" I ask, pretending to be hurt.

"Fine." There's a scoff, then he pretends to pout. "And just when it was getting good. I _like_ feisty…"

Of course, I'm blushing, but I shrug off his comment and go on to our questions.

"What's your favorite band?"

His answer comes quickly, and, based on the stories I've heard, utterly predictable.

"Dead Hand." There's a smile on his face, and I wonder if he's thinking about his and Adam's adventure. In spite of myself, I almost wish I could have been there, that I could've shared that memory. _Stop being so stupid, Clare. His life doesn't have to have everything to do with you, y'know…_

Eli being Eli, he notices my discomfort and speaks. "I was going to give that spare ticket to you, you do know that, right?"

I must have looked rather shocked, because his cheeks tint a little themselves and he speaks quicker, shrugging off his words. "I mean, like, as a friend, of course. But then Adam had to go busting Sav's taillight, that coordinated genius…"

"Of course." I murmur, but inside I'm still reeling from his earlier comment. He was going to take _me? _My heart skips a few beats, fluttering wildly. I wonder if this is proof that he's actually interested.

"Tell me something that no one else knows about you."

I scoff. "That's not really a question."

That sparks another eye roll and it makes me smirk, for once. "Fine. What's something that you've never told anyone?"

I bite my lip, wondering what to say. I don't hide a lot from people, but then again, there has to be something I've never told, right?

"When I was five I stole a pack of Big Red from the store." I blurted it out really quickly, almost embarrassed. Once it was out, I laughed out loud. Where had _that _come from?

Eli utters a fake yawn, teasing me. Once my giggles had stopped, he spoke. "God Clare. You're _such _a rebel."

"Hey. It was your question." I pointed out.

"True. But I was hoping for something a little more… daring." There's something in his eyes and I look away, rolling back onto my back. He's making me blush and I can't stand how my heart flutters around him. It makes me feel high, almost reckless, not a Clare I'm used to. No one's ever been able to bring out a side of me that I never knew existed.

Why is Eli always so _different_?

"Clare. I was just messing with you." _He must've noticed my silence. _Still, I stay silent, realization closing upon me, engulfing me, shocking me. It's… I… I, Clare Edwards, actually _like _Eli. ELI. The guy who wears EYELINER and gets bullies arrested. My heart's beating more wildly then ever, and I'm trying to keep my jaw from slacking and my eyes from widening, but it's easier said then done.

_This is what you get for trying to lie to yourself, Clare. Honesty, remember?_

Damnit, I _hate_ it when my internal voice is right.

Meanwhile, Eli waves a hand in front of my face. "Clarree? Stop daydreaming about me, it's your turn."

I blush more furiously then ever and try to form coherent thoughts. "Uh. Eli. Um." He looks really puzzled then ever and I take a breath. _Get it together, Clare…_

Suddenly I realize that now's the time for this question. We've already broken through the boundaries of our friendship. At least, I have. There's nothing left to loose, right?

_It's now or never._

Taking a shaky breath, I choose now.

**WELL THEN. I hope that was long enough for you. It better be, it says its 6 pages on word. That's over 2,000 words. That's the longest chapter I've ever put out for anything. Ever.**

**The last chapter, I got a lot of comments about the Pickle Pringles. YES, they do exist, and YES, they are heaven. Seriously guys, don't judge. Try them; they're god in a tin can, guaranteed.**

**So, it would be -really- nice to get some lovely reviews, right? Especially since you look particularly radiant tonight. ;D**


	9. like it or love it or leave it

_Clare's flustered for words? Again? I must be better than I thought._

I shift, sitting up and facing her still body. She's lying down, her hands resting on the aqua fabric of the tank-top she's wearing. The elegant and calm demeanor she usually sports is stripped, and she's fiddling with her fingernail and looking quite awkward.

Meanwhile, I lounge, completely comfortable. Usually I'd worry, volunteering information, but this is _Clare_; she doesn't really have the nerve to ask me anything important.

Finally, she speaks. "Eli." Her mouth opens and closes again.

"Clare." I drawl. "So relieved that we're on first name basis here."

She ignores my comment, apparently distracted. Her eyes are glued to the ceiling, not daring to meet mine as she asks her question.

"How do you know this hotel? How do you know Bertha? How come I don't know anything about you, your parents, your life before Degrassi." She's speeding up. "You know so much at me from one glance, from a few conversations. You know about my parents and my sister and my writing and my love for pineapple soda." I chuckle. "But all I know about you is that you drive a car because you hate conforming, you're a Junior, and you have a strange taste in junk food." She lets out a breath that she's apparently been holding, and I note the high pitch in her voice as she finishes. Indeed, a flustered Clare is _very_ pleasing.

On the other hand, she just asked me pretty much everything I was hoping to cover. I let out a sigh, the usual smirk deleted from my face.

Honestly, I wasn't expecting this, so I say the first thing that comes to mind.

"That's way more than one question." I point out, and she lets out a fed out squeak, her hands pushed out in exasperated emphasis.

"Eli. I'm being serious here. Just give me something to go on."

I huff, the air blowing my bands out slightly. I fill my cheeks with air, letting it out slowly as I think of what to say. While my internal debate rages on, she's sat up too, cross-legged, facing me, our knees touching. I wonder if she realizes how hard it is for me right now, to keep her at a no-touch, no-talk distance.

"I used to come to this hotel a lot. Obviously." Another deep breath. Take it slow, Eli..."It belonged to my... mother. She lived out here, but when I'd come here in the summer," It's flooding back. "for... visitation. I'd stay here. This room, actually."

She nods slowly, and I can tell she's not completely satisfied. but the look in her eyes, the pity, the sadness, it isn't what I expected.

"You're not surprised?"

She shrugs. "I guess I figured-no, I knew,- that you had some parental issues. I mean, you knew what to do with mine so well..." A short laugh erupts from her throat, and I find myself pleased with its sound. "I don't think I would have noticed it before, how you're always ready to run away at a moment's notice. I think you're rubbing off on me."

I smirk, relieved that the topic has shifted from my past. "Have I tainted the impeccable Saint Clare?"

"I don't know," She retorts, her cinnamon-colored curls bouncing as she cocks her head and smiles. "I'm in a hotel room, in god knows where, with a guy I've known for less than a month, alone. You tell me."

It sounds cheesy, but I'm proud of her. The feist is back in her, and I like that. I can't stand to see her concerned, or mad, or sad, or anything less then inconceivably happy around me.

"I'd say that maybe you need to check his motives."

Her eyes travel over me, from my dark jeans to the gleam of my hair, those chrystal-clear eyes never missing an inch. "He seems pretty innocent."

"Maybe you need to get your eyesight checked."

It's her turn to smirk. "I did. In fact, I fixed it, which caused someone to say I had pretty eyes."

It's then that I notice we're doing it again, shifting the conversation to serious to playful to flirting in a matter of minutes.

My voice has dropped, and the heat from her knees touching mine is almost over-powering.

"Thank god someone can see correctly."

Her cheeks flush, even I can see that, and suddenly she looks ashamed. She jumps up, away from me, off the bed, her back turned towards me.

"I, uh. Sorry, I'm." Her voice wobbles. "Drink."

She crosses the room and pulls a soda out of the mini-fridge, leaving me to ponder the last few minutes. Is she uninterested, or just afraid? I never can tell.

"It's my turn." I point out. She's sitting back on the bed now, but not nearly close. Still, I can smell her shampoo. Maybe I'll have to compromise. She takes a sip of her soda and shakes her head.

"Nope. You asked if you had tainted me."

Leave it to Clare to realize that. "That doesn't cou-"

Again, she shakes her head. "Nope. My turn!" She bounces a little and I let her have her victory. I'll get back at her soon enough.

"Question twelve..." Her voice trails off. "Do you like your marshmellows burnt or toasted?"

I quirk an eyebrow, resisting an urge to laugh at the way she delivered that wuestion with utter sincerity. "Burnt, of course."

She sticks her tongue out, a gesture I find to be childishly cute. "Ew."

Ignoring her, I ask, "What's your favorite movie?"

I watch as she cocks her head, debating. "V for Vendetta." She says slowly. Again, I repress my shock. This girl is full of them.

"An unusual choice." The movie was actually a personal favorite of mine. I wasn't so keen on the action half of it, but I did love a good political thriller.

"What, were you expecting The Princess Diaries or something?" Her voice is sarcastic and a bit annoyed. "Wasn't it just you who told me not to expect anything?"

I nod. " is V for Vendetta your favorite movie?"

She blushes, apparently not expecting a pop quiz. "Uh. I like the plot, the mystery and thrill behind it. As well as the theme of it, and the fact that it's, at least to me, a semi-accurate portrait of what our future might be." I nod as she lists off the qualities, but I sense there's something she's not saying. She's right, of course, but I have a feeling that's not what makes it her favorite movie. She shifts, and I watch her eyes tilt downwards. "And, um, I love the characters. Evey; her innocence, despite loosing everything. And her love for a man she hardly knows. A guy who's never defined as good or bad, insane or sane... He never picks a side."

God, that sounds familiar...

I shrug her words off, pretending not to notice the striking similarities between the fictional relationship of Evey and V and the situation playing before me right now.

"Your turn."

"What's your favorite book?"

It takes me only a few seconds to decide. "Juliet, Naked."

"I still have to read that, you know."

"I offered." I'm referring, of course, to my failed attempt to get an excuse to see her, via Twitter. Stupid damn social networking sites.

Her voice is quiet.

"I know." She yawns, it's then when I realize how late it must be. Sure enough, I flip open my cell phone, glancing at the numbers across the screen.

"It's 5." I point out.

She nods, yawning again.

"Do you think I could take a raincheck on those last six questions?" Her voice is a little groggy, and I feel a little guilty for keeping her up. A little, but not a lot.

"Sure. After all, there's all day tomorrow."

Her blue eyes look upwards to the ceiling. "Oh, joy." Even when she's exhausted, she's still cute and sarcastic. I grin, a plan devising in my head. I might as well give her good dreams...

My hands slip to the hem of my shirt as she busys herself with fluffing pillows and climbing ounder the blankets. In one quick movement I have my shirt off and the light off, but not I make sure she turns and gets a long glimpse at my bare chest.

In the dark, I can practically hear her heartbeat pulsing faster and faster.

"ELI!" She whispers loudly, and the desperation in her voice as she says my name makes me shiver unwillingly.

"Yes, Blue Eyes?"

Now I'm sure she's blushing. "Put your shirt back on!"

I shake my head. "No! I'll get hot. Plus," my voice lowers and my voice lowers as I brush against the hem of her shorts. I can feel the goose bumps, though my touch was hardly a brush. "You get your little shorts, I get no shirt." I say it simply, knowing she will comply. Sure enough, she rolls over but says nothing, burying her face in her pillow; I think I can hear a whimper. I smirk. This is _so_ a victory.

My voice cuts through the silence as I roll over to face her back, feeling her warmth in the not-so-spacious hotel bed.

"Goodnight, Blue Eyes."

She doesn't respond, but was that another whimper?

God, I can't wait until morning.

**It's not my best work, but it's three and I got five hours of sleep last night. I've been battling with Writer's Block, but it's gone now. KMH is back and owwwnnn, baby. ;D**

**Might I say that I re-fell in love with Eli during My Body is a Cage? The way he totally handled Adam's confession? Priceless. And ridiculously sweet. I was impressed. Clare too. I'm in love with those three, so prepare for a zillion one-shots.**

**By the way, there was a quote in the last chapter that I totally stole from my favorite show. If anyone can point it out, I'll dedicate a chapter to them. :3**

**Also, I have, like, 10 more chapters planned of this. xD So sit tight, kiddos. And as always, spare me a review. I get self-conscious about my writing when I'm confronted by a beauty like yours- I'm just not adequate. 3**


	10. i need you so much closer

He couldn't sleep. Her breathing, deep and low and soft, kept him awake. The warmth from her body was radiating through the blankets, and it made him toss and turn.

_Clare, you're so distracting..._

It hadn't struck him until then, that he was in a hotel room, alone, sharing a bed with the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen. She was just so addicting; it wasn't just her appearance, either, it was the general aura of loveliness she radiated that he couldn't escape, couldn't get away from no matter what.

He should have been smart. He should have kept away from her, shouldn't have suggested to skip or got out of his car to compliment her eyes. He should have sped off, for both of their sakes. He wasn't the smartest boy in the world, nor the most innocent, nor the most reliable or caring. She, on the other hand, was stereotypically opposite, light and sweet and grace and innocence.

Truth be told, he didn't deserve her.

But he wanted her, and he was pretty sure she felt the same. So in the darkness, he snuck an arm out and curled it around her soft waist, pulling her close. In her sleep, she immediately rolled over, her face colliding with his chest softly. Something surged within him, and he tightened his grip. This felt _right_.

She let out a little sigh and he smirked.

Suddenly, sleep was easy.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sometime after, Clare woke up. She was warm, so amazingly warm, and something smelled spicy and alluring. Groggily, her eyes opened.

All she saw was black.

Her blue eyes widened more when she realized just what- and who- it was, and they opened even further when she realized the owner of the arm draped against her waist.

Eli.

She panicked. Sure, she was a rather active sleeper, but this? _God, what if he woke up?_

She tried to pull away, and was shocked when his grip tightened. She glanced at his face in alarm, only to see them part, uttering one word.

"Clare..." It was more of a sigh, and her body rushed with heat and warmth. He was dreaming of her?

Suddenly his arms felt heavier, warmer, and, willingly, she felt herself relax into his embrace.

The last thing she thought before sleep overcame her once again was that she honestly, really, truly and unconditionally loved Bertha.

**Short, I know. This is a filler, the excitement and drama resumes next chapter, I swear.**

**THIS IS FOR ERISED LESTRANGE. It's her birthday. Does this meet your likings?**

**By the way, part of this was shamelessly inspired by one of JustKeepWalking's stories on FictionPress. Her username is MelanieDances, and the story is A Warm Night. Go check it out, she's pretty amazing.**

**Reviews are almost as fluff-inducing as seeing Eclare on Degrassi. Plus, they're almost as heart-warming as you, but you're more beautiful.**


	11. two lips pressing ground the tides

Not even two hours later, I awoke. At first, it took me some time to figure out where I was, then I recognized the pumpkin-colored walls, the smooth, black furniture, the warm, soft figure in my arms- the...

Wait. What? I almost jump in alarm, my mind racing as I remember the night before. My heart thuds painfully, and I'm sure it's soon to burst from my chest. I shift again, almost gasping at how amazingly good it feels. My arm is slung around her waist, resting on the small of her back. My other arm is pinned beneath her, and surprisingly, I don't mind. Her face is buried against my chest, and her warm breath on my skin gives me goose bumps.

Straining my neck, I check the clock on the bedside table. The time says it's 6:20, and I frown at my inability to stay asleep. Sure, I'd be content to lay here with Clare forever, but I can see the beginning rays of dawn peeking through the window, and I have an urge to greet it. I shift again, my hand slipping beneath her tank top and meeting warm skin. _Oops..._

My movements cause Clare to roll over a little. Hm. She must not be a deep sleeper. I stop breathing for fear of her waking up. Imagine having to explain this... It seems though, that fate isn't on my side today, because her eyelids are fluttering and, in the split second before they open, I close my own.

She moves a little, and I can feel her cheeks warm against my skin.

"I know you're not asleep, Eli." Her voice is soft, a hint of chastising in it, and I open my eyes. The next thing I know, she's pulling my hand from her back, rolling away from me. Immediately, my skin cools with the recoil of her heat, and internally, I damn myself.

"You're a _wild_ sleeper, Edwards." I murmur, feigning both innocence and grogginess.

She rolls her eyes. "Yeah, like you didn't enjoy that."

I look at her, my green eyes serious. "Who said I didn't?"

Clare blushes and looks away shyly, biting her lip in a way that makes me want her even more. "You woke me up." She pouts.

"I'm sure I'm the best alarm clock you've ever had."

"It's early." She's trying to change the subject, I can tell, and it amuses me.

"How observant." I state.

She blushes, sitting up. Her hair is tousled and the tank top is slipping off a shoulder and, even though I'm no artist, I want to paint her, if just to preserve the beauty of this moment. I watch, all too closely, as she stretches her arms upwards_. Bad thoughts, Eli._ "What now?"

I ponder. There are many things I'd like to do, alone, in a hotel, with Clare, but somehow I don't think her saintliness would approve. I dart my eyes to the window again. _On the other hand..._

"Now... We watch the sunrise." I stand up, pulling a shirt on, and walk, barefoot, towards the door of our room, slipping a key into my pocket as I walk. She's puzzled, unsure of whether to follow, and I stop, smirking.

"You coming?" She grins shyly and shakes her head; I'm using her words against her.

"How can I refuse?" I hold the door open to her and we slip out into the still hallway, excitement causing her to giggle. I smirk and grab her hand, causing her to blush.

"Feeling bold, _Elijah_?" Her voice murmurs, close to my ear.

"I could say the same to you."

"Sure, but I'm not the one grabbing girl's hands and _cuddling_." She draws out the last word as if it were unfathomable. I pull away slightly, my eyes studying hers. If she joking?

"I'm not the one who liked it." I retort.

"Please, Eli. In your dreams."

"You're right." I state, completely serious. She rolls her eyes and I continue, encouraged. "Fine. If you didn't like it, then why did you practically moan my name?"

Her cheeks turn so red they look fuchsia, and she looks away, avoiding my eyes. Her hand tugs against mine, trying to pull away, but I stand strong, tightening my grip.

"Don't worry, Blue Eyes. I thought it was cute." She blushes, and then we're at the end of our floor. I push through the door that's labeled Stair Access. Silently, we climb up the stairs, my heart racing too quickly. I try to convince myself that it's just the physical exertion of climbing the stairs, but something in my head nags that this can't be excused by exercise.

Finally, we reach the top of the stairs. There's an ominous, heavy metal door that has the words, 'Roof Access, Authorized Personal Only,' written in bold type. Clare raises her eyes, obviously not expecting this. I give her hand a reassuring squeeze and a half-smile before typing the code into the keypad, feeling an odd sense of déjà vu. I remembered when I used to use this to escape. Not so much now.

I push my shoulder against the door, awkwardly swinging the hand that's holding hers in front of me, to gesture her to enter first.

"Don't worry, Clare Bear. I have permission."

She nods, and takes in a sharp breath. I don't watch the sky, just her face as she takes in the sight that I know so well- The sunrise, peeking over the horizon, the wispy pink and blues mixed with the deep orange and navy blue.

"Eli, it's..."

She can't find words, and nor can I, to describe the look on her face. She steps forward, her hand falling out of mine. I force my eyes away, following her, keeping our distance. For now, at least.

"I know." I could make a comment about her writer's block, or something sarcastic and cynical like that, but I don't. She's distracted, and I would feel too bad to bring her back to Earth.

"Is this where you went to escape?"

I remember our game from the night before, and I pause. "I'll only answer if that's question fifteen."

She nods, eyes still captivated by the lightening sky.

"Yeah, I did."

Her eyes close briefly, and the way the light shines on her face makes my heart race.

"Your turn." She's closer to the middle of the roof now, and I walk towards her, slowly.

"Why did you agree to come with me?"

For the first time since we stepped onto the roof, she's turned towards me, biting her lip uncertainly. "I needed an escape. And... You're good at that." I must have look confused, because she cleared her throat and clarified. "I mean, you make me do stupid things, fun things. You make a side of Clare I didn't know existed surface."

We're closer now, our arms touching. She gingerly leans her head on my shoulder. "You make a side of me appear, too."

Her look questions me. "A side that actually cares for once." _Why am I offering this information?_

She nods, processing the information. Her hand is fiddling with her abstinence ring awkwardly, and I find myself wanting to throw that ring off the roof.

"Why did you need to escape?"

I promised myself not to let her in, but there's something deeper here now. The way she looked in her arms, the light in her eyes... I know I'm in deeper now than I ever expected. I might as well take the plunge, right?

I clench my eyes shut. "My mom owned this hotel, I said that." There's a pause as she nods. Can I do this? "She was a drunk. But she cared. About me, I mean. She had a long history of ex-boyfriends, but one in particular, Max... I always had to run away from them fighting." I pause again. "He shot her." God, I'm tearing up. No. Eli's DON'T cry. "Here, I mean. That's why I don't come here anymore."

She pulls away, and I can see raw, complete compassion in her eyes. I've never had someone look at me like that. It was always pity. "Poor Eli," they'd say. "He's so young."

But they never _cared_. Not like her, this angel before me. Her hand reaches out, touches my cheek, and she whispers. "I'm sorry." Unlike so many times before, I know she means it, but I still feel awkward about the attention. I don't like to dwell on the past, so I evade.

"You weren't my mother, Clare. Or Max, for that matter. It was half a decade ago. Doesn't matter so much now."

Clare pulls her hand away, moving back to my side. "Yes it does." She murmurs, and her tone is laced with something that I want to question, but won't.

We watch the sunrise in silence, again. It's getting later, the pink is fading, replaced by aqua. It's almost as clear and brilliant as her eyes. _Almost._

"Can I steal your question?"

I shrug. I don't really have anything to ask her, so I nod. She takes a deep, shaky breath, and turns so we're facing, instead of side by side. Taking a hesitant step forward, she bites her lip.

"Do you like me, Eli?" She's close, so close, and her breath warms my face when she says that, her voice so, so soft.

Her question takes me by surprise and my eyes are drawn to her own like magnets. I can't lie, can't stall, can't turn away. She demands more from me, she always does.

So I snake a hand to the back of her neck, pulling her close to me, forceful, so our foreheads touch.

I expected her to shake, to be nervous or scared, but she's oddly calm, her cheeks permanently flushed. Her voice is sweet and level, almost confident.

"Yes." My voice is low, without sarcasm or cynical overtones.

_Surprise me, Blue Eyes._

"Your turn." Her voice is lower, shaky, almost ragged. I can practically feel the hormones racing through her veins, making her heart race at out proximity. I have the last question, and for once, I'm not letting us loose this chance.

"Will you blush?"

She's slightly taken aback, but she quickly resets her face. "When?"

Her pupils dilate as I tilt my head. There's only centimeters left. The space between her collarbones move quickly as her breath hitches.

"When I kiss you."

"Yes."

I need no more permission then that.

I smirk, and slowly, smoothly, without rush or feverish intensity, brush my lips against hers. She doesn't move, but her eyes roll back, a tint coming to settle in her cheeks. Encouraged, I try again, pressing a little harder, and she reacts now, one of her small hands rising to grip my neck, pulling me down harder, almost forcefully.

Her lips meet mine again, and again, each kiss growing in force and passion. Her lips are round, supple, soft, and easily compliable beneath mine. There aren't many words to describe what I'm feeling as her arms wrap around me. Supreme, soul-completing euphoric bliss comes to mind, but that's just cheesy.

My tongue brushes against her lips, and I taste cool sweetness as she lets me in. I've never had someone in my arms like this, so open and trusting, letting me guide her. We're exploring each other now, and I'm- finally- tasting her, devouring her like I wanted to since the second I saw her blue eyes.

When we finally pull away, arms wrapped around each other, breathing uneven and ragged, she smiles briefly.

"Look." She says as her sweet breath warms my cheek. I hold her closer_. My Clare..._ "The sun's up."


	12. seems the more we learn the less we know

"And then, I'm not kidding you, he pulled it out of my bag. And showed the entire class." I finish my story with a blush. Eli stares at me over his plate of eggs, his expression a mixture of shock and amusement.

He scoffs and shakes his head. "You brought a dildo to class? I don't believe it, Sister Clare."

I frown as my cheeks flush. "It was Alli's idea. And I'm not _that_ innocent." I mutter hotly, dragging a bite of pancake into syrup before bringing it to my lips.

He smirks, and his free hand reaches for mine across the table. "Don't worry. I think you proved that earlier, Blue Eyes."

I roll my eyes. God, he is _such_ a flirt.

After our shocking and heart-racing kiss on the roof, we decided that breakfast was in order. He'd waited, all too patiently, as I'd changed, packed, and freshened up, trying to scrub the permanent blush and lovesick grin from my face. Now, sitting here at this dingy diner in the middle of nowhere, I was tired and confused and, and...

Completely and unalterably elated.

Even though my parents were divorcing, even though my best friend was running away with the slut that stole my boyfriend, even though I'm... involved, with someone who I barely know, I'm happy. Which, the more I thought about it, makes me sound rather insane.

"Do I have to get you home soon?"

I shrug, flipping open my phone to check the time. It's eight, and my parents won't be up until around twelve. Of course, I could always claim I'm at Alli's, but judging the shaky and unstable condition of my home life, it's probably best I get back soon; to mellow things down, if nothing else.

"Yeah, probably. I should be there for my parents, I'm sorry."

He nods, "It's cool," and I notice that he doesn't look disappointed. In fact, he hardly seems preoccupied with me; he's fiddling with a straw-wrapper and occasionally taking sips of his Coke. I frown, and feel a gnawing pang in my stomach. He cares, right? My heart races a bit and I bite my lip, suddenly feeling kind of out-of-place.

He peeks at me from behind his dark hair, obviously noting my silence. "Something on your mind, Clare?" There's no sarcasm in his voice now, just concern. But that concern seems so dull, so nonchalant, it's more of a tone I hear used with Adam. My heart races again.

"No." I pause. We haven't talked about 'us' yet, or about the kiss, and I'm not one to take such things lightly. I bite my lip, wanting to say more, but instead murmur, "Just thinking."

His lip twitches, not believing my first statement, I'm sure. "Ah."

I try for humor, desperate to break the ice, so to speak. "Well aren't you eloquent?"

He nods, "Very," and reaches over with his fork, stealing a bite of pancake from my plate.

"Hey!" I whine. "You have your own food." There's that smirk again. "Yes," He steals another bite. "But it's not pancakes."

I roll my eyes. I'm not too entirely hungry, anyways, so I push my plate away, towards him. He frowns a little, his green eyes narrowing in confusion and irritation.

"Clare. I know when something is wrong. Spill."

My eyes cast downwards, and I clutch at my unused napkin. "I told you Eli. I'm thinking." It comes out as a mumble, and he frowns a little harder, setting down his fork.

"Clarrre..."

I stare ahead, debating, jaw locked. I don't want to tell him, to be the first one to ask, but I know I'm going to be.

"Please tell me?" I love the way his green eyes flash, and I know he knows that, which is why now, when he's looking at me like that, I can't resist.

"I just..." I take a breath. "Want to know if you like me."

I watch as the spark of amusement leaves his green eyes. His fist is clenched, and I feel a low, dull, sinking feeling surface in my stomach.

"Can we go somewhere else first?"

"Well... We should probably get going if we want to make it back before your parents wake up. But we can talk in the car." My voice is dull, dead-panned. Really, I'm trying not to cry, fighting down the incredible weight in my stomach, the pain that's clenching around my throat.

_I. Will. Not. Cry..._

"Perfect." His voice is rough, but I don't look at him, I just purse my lips and nod, following him out the restaurant. When we reach his hearse, his hand lingers on mine for just a few seconds to long before escorting me into the front seat.

I feel like banging my head against the dashboard. On one side, he's kissing me and holding me and flirting recklessly, on the other hand he's being sarcastic and rough and fierce and just stupid. My vision's a little blurry, and I let out a short sob, only allowing myself that, when he can't hear me. Then, I quickly wipe my tears away and set my face in stone as he sits next to me, starting the engine.

Honestly, I'm tired of Eli and his mixed signals. I'm going to get to the bottom of this- no matter what.

**Oh my gosh. So much Eclare went down. If you're following me on Twitter, (which you should be ;D) then you already know my reactions to the Eclare episodes- it was pretty intense. I love the kiss, and the pacing of the relationship, and it's all just perfect. I can't wait for the last four(!) episodes of the Boiling Point; they're all supposed to have Eclare in them. –heartheartheart-**

**Just letting you guys know, there are only a few chapters left. Don't worry, it wont get too dramatic. I'm not a fan of drama. I'm aware that Eli's past is different in my story, but for the sake of my creative license, I will not be changing it, nor will I be adding in his dead girlfriend. This is my take on Eli. (:**

**That last chapter got 50 reviews. What am I supposed to say to that? Thank you so much, you guys. Everyone rocks.**

**As for the lack of updating- I'm a little dry on inspiration, that, and High School is really killing me. I'll try to update ASAP, but it might not be for another week or so. Reviews really do help though, any suggestions or critic is much appreciated. (:**


	13. you uttered to me was love

**Part one of my two-part finale. (: I managed over 2,300 words with this, so expect some major fluff.**

** By the way. This is dedicated to ****KH-Akyra, who took the time to review every one of my Eclare stories. She's really inspiring, and her stories are great as well.**

It's been twenty minutes and twenty-three seconds.

_Twenty four..._

_Twenty five..._

Twenty minutes and twenty-six seconds since she asked me if I liked her, nineteen minutes since she last spoke, and it's killing me.

I feel the corner of my mouth twitch as my eyes dart to her, _again_, only to find she's ignoring me, staring out the window, _again_.

My fingers tap on the steering wheel, and I hear her sharply inhale.

_Finally, something I do affects her._

I think she's expecting me to break the ice first, and really, I'm supposed to, aren't I? She's the one who asked me the question, so, naturally, I should answer.

Only I can't, because I'm Elijah Goldsworthy and I'm tongue-tied over a girl I should have stayed away from since the second I laid my eyes on her. The kiss was amazing, to put it lightly, but now we're treading in waters I don't even know.

She doesn't deserve to be kept in silence.

She doesn't deserve to be kissing a guy so damaged.

She doesn't deserve to be hanging by a thread, upset, because of _me_.

_I don't deserve her._

How can I care for a girl I shouldn't get to be with?

There really isn't a reason for this tension, this silence, this anger, besides my own stupid insecurities. We should be laughing and talking and stealing kisses and just getting away from it, but we're not. I'm terrified, but also angry.

_Clare, couldn't you have just left it alone?_

All I know is that I'm feeling claustrophobic; this hearse isn't really a good place for a conversation like this; for all I need to say and express to her. I need to _see_ her.

_Twenty-five minutes._

A sign to the right of the interstate catches my eye, there's a rest stop at the next exit. My heart races, an idea beginning to form. It would only be a minor detour, enough for me to talk to her, which is what we both need. We'd still be back on time if I speeded a little.

Perfect.

As I swerve the car towards the exit, Clare jumps up, surprised.

"Eli, what are you doing?" She's outraged, and I savor it anyway because it's the first words she's spoken to me in twenty-seven minutes.

"You said you wanted to talk, correct?"

"That doesn't expl-"

"It's hard to form a conversation and drive at the same time." My voice is sharp, and I regret the tone instantly. She leans back, visibly hurt, and I feel a pang in my chest.

There's silence again.

The rest stop is empty, save for a few idling trucks in a back lot. I'm not surprised, it's early. I pull Morty into a spot and exit, crossing over to hold the door open for Clare. Old habits die hard, and she shoots me dagger-glares as she smoothes her dress and steps out.

_Ouch._

I clear my throat and gesture to a dingy, cement picnic table that's closed off from the world by a three-walled shelter that's adorned in dark green, peeling paint. It's probably the furthest thing from romantic, but it's the closest thing that could connect Clare and I right now, so I'll have to deal. She nods and we walk awkwardly as she seems to purposely do everything in her power to keep her body from even brushing mine. It's insufferable, and the searing fire in my chest burns.

_I need her._

She takes a seat on the table, wrapping her arms across herself. The button-up shirt she's wearing is very, _very_ blue and it makes her eyes stand out indescribably.

"So. Talk." She demands.

"I don't have a lot to say, I was kind of hoping you'd do some of that, you've seemed upset since what happened on the roof." I keep my tone light, concealing the desperation.

"How observant." Her voice is laced with bitter and it's not like her.

"I just want to know why you're so worked up. I mean, we kissed, but –"

"Eli, I'm sorry. You were being a good friend and I took advantage of that." She says immediately in a lofty, tightly strung tone that makes my jaw clench.

"Took advantage? That's awfully high and mighty of you, Edwards, considering _I _kissed you."

Her cheeks flush a dark rose, and I smirk.

"Either way, we can agree it was a mistake. I'm sorry I assumed things. I took it too far." Her eyes are glassy, and she's probably fighting tears, but she's also not looking at me. Her eyes are studying the graffiti on the picnic table, her fingers tracing names and dates, but not meeting my eyes. I choke back a lump in my throat.

_She is so not pulling this on me._

Clare rises, leaning against the wooden post of the shelter, putting distance between us.

_I'm not letting this happen._

"So that's it? This was a mistake?" My voice is hurt, I'm not covering that.

"You certainly seem to think so."

_Wait. _What?

"Stop. Rewind. Elaborate." I demand.

She looks down at the ground again, her curls curtaining over her face. I can't see her eyes clearly and it bothers me, she's being completely confusing.

"You're just..." She takes a deep breath. "You kissed me, Eli." Her voice is small. I've never seen her look this broken, and it's because of me. "I don't kiss people for no reason. But you obviously do, considering you won't even look at me, and you won't talk to me, and I'm just a stupid, naive fool..." I watch as she trails off, her hands wringing in her lap, eyes still downcast. "Who likes people that could never like them back, at least for long, and who they don't deserve. I'm sorry I made assumptions and it's okay if you want to leave and never talk to me again, I can get someone to pick me up."

I'm dumbfounded. This is surreal.

"Wait. _I_ don't deserve _you_?"

She nodded, and I hear her sniffle. It's soft and quiet, I can barely detect it over the sound of the cars rushing behind me, but I hear it.

Suddenly.

It dawns on me.

_It really doesn't matter what I think._

She's Clare, this wholesome, beautiful, independent girl.

This strong, witty, surprising goddess that's, against everything, here with me, by me, now.

And she's crying for me.

I take a step towards her, and she takes a step back, bumping into the graffiti'd wall of the shelter. My knees are shaking, but this is it.

"Clare. Do you really believe that?" She can hear the husky overtone to my voice, and I know it makes her heart race.

I step closer again, and our chests are touching. I can feel her heartbeat through our t-shirts. She blushes, and I repress the urge to take her there.

"Y-Yes. I mean, you're here. But you obv-"

I can't stand for lies. I'm not letting a girl of religion say something so sinful.

So I do what instinct tells me to do.

I kiss her.

It's not like the kiss on the roof; this is too raw and primal to be compared to something so soft. My knees shake a little when she gasps and I'm allowed to slip my tongue into her mouth. She makes little noises in her throat and grips my collar, pulling me in closer. My arms snake behind her waist as I use my height to my advantage, effectively pinning her against the wall.

Her lips are hot and a little chapped as we battle against each other, and I can feel my lead on her; I'm winning.

I reluctantly pull away, leaning my forehead against hers as we inhale in each other's heated breath.

"Clare Edwards," I murmur, and she moans, the sound vibrating through my body. "Do you really,-" my lips drop to her collarbone, and I swirl my lips around the raised area, tasting her sweet skin- "honestly think I don't care?"

She doesn't answer because I'm tracing patterns into her neck with my lips, but I think I feel her shake her head.

"_Good_." I say huskily as my lips search for hers again, my fingers seeking her waist, dipping below the hem of her shirt to touch the soft skin there.

"Eli..." She says something, finally, and the tone of her voice- high and desperate, yet so impossibly virginal makes my head throb.

"Mm?" I state as I bite her lip softly and pull away, chest heaving.

She raises her left hand up and slides her purity ring off her pinky. With a slight blush, she offers it to me.

I just stare at her, baffled.

"I don't believe in it anymore." She blushes again, this time deeper. "And with the way this is going, I won't need it."

_She thinks I'm going to... _Oh_._

"Clare." I say, incredulous. "I'm not going to have sex with you."

She blushes and I think I can see tears in her cyan eyes.

"I-I'm sorry, I just th-" Her voice cracks, and I realize how awful that sounded.

"Blue eyes, listen to me. I'm not having sex with you. Yet. Not now, and certainly not here." I pause, sensing an opportunity to make her blush- and a way to claim her as my own. "If – No, when we take the next step, it'll be roses and candles and everything you've ever dreamed of."

Her eyes widen.

"And you'll be positive, and you'll be shy and beautiful as I kiss you, and there won't be a thing on your mind but me, not your parents, or your ex-boyfriend, or school."

Her cheeks redden.

"And you'll love every second of it."

She seems shocked, and I wonder if she's capable of words now. When I hear her whimper, I smirk.

"But I'll take this anyway. Not that I'll keep it for long, I expect you to kiss and make up with your religion real soon." I drop my lips to the pulse on her neck, pressing lightly against it again, this time soft. "_Saint_ Clare."

When I pull back up to look in her eyes, she's smiling, the widest and most beautiful smile I've ever seen. As horribly clichéd it sounds, I wish I could take a picture.

"Thank you, Eli."

"Anything for you, Clare."

There's a slight silence, and I close my eyes, feeling her beneath me and the cars behind me and just generally feeling alive. It's a magical moment, and for once, my heart doesn't feel shackled by lead.

She says softly, "We should probably get going."

I nod. As always, she's right. "C'mon, girlfriend."

There's that color of crimson again. I can feel my own cheeks heat up when I realize what I just said. "So... we're together?" She asks sweetly, staring up at me through her long lashes.

"If you want to get official..." I quote, and she laughs and hits my arm.

"Ouch, Clare. Who knew you were so violent?"

"Who knew there was a softie underneath all that leather and black?" She's only half-joking, which makes me smile. "And who knew he could fall for the saint?"

I fake-huff. "Now who's cocky?"

She takes my hand, leading me back to the hearse, to us, to home.

Maybe tomorrow she'll wake up and regret everything. Maybe we'll fight and never talk to each other again. Maybe this is all wrong, all false, and maybe I'll regret this moment for the rest of my life.

But when she stops in front of Morty, rolls to her tiptoes, and kisses me chastely, I swear I can taste honey and hear angels. Forget everything I just said, there's no way I'm regretting this.

"Elijah Goldsworthy." She whispers, her lips brushing my ears. "You've kidnapped my heart, do you know that?"

"I had a suspicion... Do I have to give it back?"

"No... If you promise to be gentle." Her tone is light, but serious.

I cup her face, tracing the contours of her cheek. I gently kiss her temples. "Don't worry," I kiss her temples, "I'll be" her cheeks "very," the hollow of her nose, "very," the space between her eyes, "very" the corners of her lips, "gentle."

She smiles and grabs my face, pulling my lips to hers in a kiss that seems to convey everything we're not conveying out loud.

"Come on, Romeo." She smiles. "Let's go home."

"Wait."

She turns, curls flying.

"Yes?"

"Promise to be gentle with mine, too."

It's the closest thing to a confession I can manage, and she knows that. Her hands clasp mine, and our eyes meet. She stares me down, as if looking for something in my eyes, and I swear she knows, in that moment, the true extent of my emotions.

"I couldn't hurt you."

Our lips meet again, and _god_, I could get used to this.

Two days changed my life. Already I'm imagining next weekend, all the places I could kidnap her to next.

After all, it's this, it's us, it's Clare and I. Who knew?

**-pause for impact-**

**It took me two days to spit this out. I've written and rewritten about twelve times, and I'm still not sure I like it. Yes, there's one chapter left- an epilogue of sorts.**

**I'm just saying, I could have never done this without you guys. I'll probably gush more in the next chapter, but 400 reviews, over 21,000 hits, being on the favorites list of 80 authors... It's completely unreal to me. Seriously, it's amazing having people be surprised that you're reviewing their work. I feel so blessed for, gah, all of this.**

**Reviews inspire me. (:**


	14. epilogue two lovers juxtaposed

Her breath caught in her slender throat as she inhaled sharply at the feel of his eager hands on her back, moving smoothly up the satin skin to the straps that connected by her shoulder blades.

_"You sure you're ready, Blue Eyes?"_

_"You said that when you kissed me, I'd be positive. I am."_

_His eyes diverted to the ground, cheeks flushing slightly._

_"Clare, I know, bu-"_

_"Eli. I'm not always sure of everything. But this I am- Eli, look at me!- sure of. I know I want this."_

_"Wait. Clare. There's something we need to clear up..."_

Once upon a time, a younger, less knowing Clare would have been nauseas at this sight, or else completely mortified. However, everything had changed, and with every day, this new Clare was emerging, like a butterfly from a cocoon. Part of her missed that naive little girl, but with every step forward, she felt the world changing. She was changing.

What was it due to? She often felt herself chronicling her life in two parts- Before Eli, and After Eli.

Before Eli, before the night she sent that fateful IM and he responded, just as fatefully, she'd been a definitely different person. When Eli "kidnapped" her, though it'd been a joke, he'd changed her forever. Her heart was his, and from that minute in the shelter when he told her to be gentle, she had known she'd done the same with him.

His lips were racing across her collarbone, bringing her back down from her thoughts and, almost painfully, intensely to the matter at hand.

_"What? It's been a year, Eli. I'm 17. I'm ready."_

_"I know... but..."_

_He slipped something onto her ring finger then, the cool, smooth, metal contrasting with the heat of her skin. Through her daze, she peered down at it, curious._

_"My purity ring? Eli, don't you think that's a little unnecessary now?" She said, laughing._

_To her surprise, his face didn't show any hints of amusement. He shrugged, his eyes glistening with something raw and warm. _

_"I told you, Clare. I expect you to make up with it sometime." There was a pause, and he cleared his throat awkwardly as she looked down at the ring with a recognizable sense of admiration. "And, if you'll notice. It's on a particular finger..."_

_Her eyes widened, and the pure shock at her realization made him smirk._

_"Eli, are you..."_

_He coughed. "I mean, not immediately. We're young; we have a while to wait. I'm just saying, that if it lasts, and if it works out... I'm yours." He promised._

_There was silence as she slowly pulled out of his arms, the sheets ruffling around her body. Her face was flushed, a mixture of disbelief and utter happiness adorning her gentle features. The pulchritudinous sight of her made Eli's heart constrict in a growingly familiar way._

_"So, you, Eli Goldsworthy, are asking me to marry you?" The last few words were squeaked._

_For once, it was his turn to blush at her frankness. "Well, I mean, one day, I mean, when you're ready, if you ever want-"_

_He didn't have time to finish, for her lips were on his._

They were young. They might have been stupid. They probably were.

There were a million reasons why they shouldn't try to work this out, from mental instability to parental objections to the fact that they were, to put it simply, _opposites_.

It would probably break into pieces, and they knew they'd hear more about that tomorrow, once the news was broken to Adam and Alli.

But at this second, cloaked in candle light, silk sheets, and suffocating, indescribably love...

It didn't matter. They'd find a way.

You do that when you're in love.

**31,000 hits.**

**457 reviews.**

**215 favorites.**

**Someone pinch me. This is unreal. I'm at debt to you guys, for real. I could not have asked for a more amazing community. You guys make me LIVE, swear. –heart- **

**YES, this is the end. I do not have plans for a sequel, but it's not out of the question. PLEASE DO NOT ASK ME TO CONTINUE. YES, I know there are ways I could, but I DON'T WANT TO. 14 chapters is a healthy length, and too much longer would result in lost interest- both from you all and myself.**

**Remember, if you liked this, I have a zillion other Eclare one-shots, as well as an Eclare multichapter. I urge but don't require you to check those out. (:**

**I'd love critique. What did you like about this? Dislike? The more detailed, the more I can improve.**

**Follow me on Twitter! (CatrienStardust)**

**Review because you're extremely pulchritudinous? (Props if you know what that means.)**

**Again, THANK YOU x 382932892378937328237. **


	15. a sequel? Author's Note

**Author's Note**:

Hey everyone, long time no see. (: I just wanted to share with those who hadn't seen this already that there is indeed a sequel that's now in progress to 'Kidnap Your Heart.' It's entitled 'Steal Your Heart' and features Adam, Eli, and Clare on a road trip. It takes place after the night of the dance when Eli crashed his hearse, egads.

So, if you enjoyed this, I implore you all to go check it out. I hope it meets everyone's standards and hey- better late than never, right?

.net/s/7045840/1/Steal_Your_Heart

Also, I have a tumblr if anyone's interested. I regularly post when I update and also answer questions about the story, etc, there.

.com

Thanks! Much love.


End file.
